


Satanic Rituals and Phone Numbers

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, Carolina is 36 and too old for this, Em is like 19 in this fic so, Emily is 19-20ish, F/F, I don't know if you want to count this but, Kimball is 28, Multi, Muslim Character, Nude Body, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'm delivering pizza and I showed and up you were naked and summoning Satan what' AU with KimGreyLina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satanic Rituals and Phone Numbers

Carolina Church did not get paid enough for this.

   Granted, she worked weekends as a pizza delivery woman, because that's what her life had amounted to. The fiery redhead still had a great job, don't get her wrong. Just being part of the CIA got boring. And that was probably the most pretentious sentence she had ever uttered. Minimum wage was not enough to be sent out because the order had called for the hottest FEMALE deliver. Carolina would of let the new brunette take it, if Tex hadn't offered first. Then she HAD to make that delivery.

Still wasn't paid enough, but y'know. Baby steps.

   She probably should of let her trained instincts take over when she heard weird chanting. Amatuer mistake. But she didn't let the odd sense of dread and... antipation deter her as she walked up the steps, ringing the doorbell and bouncing on her heels. Of course, when the naked woman- was she even older than 18- opened the door, Carolina very gracefully dropped the pizza.

And really just couldn't stop staring. Damn, she really hoped the girl was older than 18. But what really distracted her was the hymns being murmured in the back, and standing on her tiptoes, she could make out another- very naked, very tanned- woman in a hijab. Atleast she could think about this one without feeling like a creep.

“'Nessa! The pizza is here!” The younger one chirped happily, bending down to grab the pizza without missing a beat. The other woman, Nessa apparently, huffed and glared at the younger, standing up and having the- unfortunate- decency to grab a towel. Hurriedly, she grabbed her wallet, fishing out a large tip for Carolina.

“Seems they followed our directions, Kimball.” The unnamed one smiled again, a dazzling smile, and held out a hand. Carolina hesitantly took it.

“Emily Grey! Scientist and lesbian!” She laughed, and it was so light it sounded like a little bell. Carolina beamed despite herself, taking the girl's hand and introducing herself.

 

 

She'd find herself delivering to that house a lot more.


End file.
